Insulin resistance is a major metabolic abnormality contributing to Non-Insulin-Dependent Diabetes (NIDDM), and has been implicated in the pathogenesis of hypertension and coronary artery disease. The unifying hypothesis in this study is that insulin resistance is due to defects in GL 4 trafficking which impair insulin-mediated GLUT 4 translocation in skeletal muscle.